You're Gone
by WP
Summary: Events take place to bring the sisters closer together. Read my previous stories to understand this one.
1. Part 1

A/N: I know this is short but it's meant to be. I promie to try and have more on thursday. Title is a tribute to SoCo.  
You're Gone  
Part 1  
The black haired, 21 year old sat, completely safe and warmed by the love around her. But, it didn't take away thought of the previous days.   
  
They'd all been to hell and back, maybe her sisters more than her.   
  
They saw more, knew more. Most of her days were wiped, gone, not there to begin with.   
  
She knew from the little snipets they gave away and they way they seemed to form a barrier around her even now, that the events had been horrific.   
  
Part of her was glad she wasn't capable of remembering.  
  
The tradgic events did have one good effect. Piper no longer had a chip on her shoulder about the youngest. She was forced into to getting over, into seeing how little time they had for stupid fights and grudges.   
  
They were the new poster girls for 'Life's too short.'  
  
All doubts and nagging fears in Paige's mind were vanquished along with the missing days. 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
Prue Halliwell got out of her car and entered the manor she shared with her sisters through the back door.   
  
It'd been about a week since they found out about their heritage and they hadn't encountered anymore evil beings. The idea of being witches was slowly sinking in with them all and they still weren't sure how to feel about it.  
  
On the mortal side, they still hadn't been model sisters but the wall between them, Piper and Paige in particular seemed to be more of a small fence now.   
  
It was still there but they at least made idle chit chat.  
  
Paige hadn't opened up to them either which was to Prue's dismay. But deep down she knew it wouln't be long till Paige spoke openly to them.  
  
"Hey Prue."   
  
Prue smiled at her baby sister, "hi. what you doing, trouble?"   
  
"Considering taking over the word wih my power of little blue flying things." She answered sarcastically.  
  
Prue playfully hit Paige on the arm. "Smartass. Where's Piper?" She asked as she got herself some water.  
  
"Um... Upstairs I think. Want me to get her for you? I'm going up there anyway."  
  
Prue sat down at the table and pulled out documents from her bag. "No, it's fine. I've got some work to do anyway."  
  
"Cool. I'll leave you in peace then." Paige then headed out of the kitchen to the stairs but almost collided with Piper as she rounded the corner.  
  
Both Piper and Paige let out a small scream from the fright then they looked at each other and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Sorry." Piper said.  
  
"No, my bad, wasn't paying attention." They both walked by each other then Paige turned round to warn Piper that Prue was doing some paper work but instead saw a demon shimmer in and aim an energy ball at her big sister.   
  
She reacted instinctivly and shoved Piper out of the way but got herself directly in the energy balls path.  
  
She didn't have time to feel pain, just a strange calming sense as she sailed through the air. As she smashed through the banister halfway up the stairs she felt a small intense pain then nothing.   
  
Piper looked up from the floor to see Paige tumbling down the stairs. She remembered the demon and through out her hands, freezing the room and the energy ball he just released.   
  
She felt sick as Paige came to a stop with a damp thud.   
  
As Prue came running through the site in front of her was incomprehensable.   
  
She used her anger to through the energy ball back at the demon who was vanquished immediately.  
  
Prue stood in shock, staring at her broken sister who was unconscious on the floor.  
  
When Piper ran towards Paige, she found her motor skills and speech again.  
  
"STOP! You... can't move her. No. We Have to call 911 And not move the body." Prue said in a fighteningly emotionless tone.   
  
Piper got up from Paige's side and ran for the phone. She knew Prue was right about not moving her but she also knew Prue wasn't going to be much more use.  
  
Piper shakily dialed 911 and after one ring she was asked what the emergency was. Answering she couldn't even hear her own voice. She was only aware of her blood and adreniline rushing throughout her body.  
  
She started sounding off what happened and where they were. She started to feel sorry for the person on the other end. Listening to her giving details and then hanging up only to do it all over again with another person.   
  
Letting her hand drop to her side and eventually losing grip of the phone she looked on at the heartbreaking site.   
  
Paige lying, broken on the floor at the base of the stairs and Prue standing of to the side just staring.   
  
"Prue. Go look out for the paramedics." Piper ordered sternly.  
  
Prue done as she was told but was mummbling to herself. "Yeah. Wait at the door." She stood in the threshold waiting.  
  
Piper kneeled down next to Paige and looked her over.   
  
Her head was bloodied and bruised already. God knows what damage had been done and all because she shoved Piper out of the way. Why hadn't she done that disappearing thing?   
  
Piper just prayed she'd have the chance to ask her. 


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
Time.  
  
Always goes slow when you need it to go fast, always goes fast when you need it to go slow.   
  
It was always there, always the main factor in everything. It was the decider.   
  
When we live. When we die.   
  
Where would Bismarck have got without Timing?   
  
How would we have evolved without learning the meaning of time?  
  
But screw Time.  
  
Their baby sister was in some room surrounded by medical staff and doctors. She was hurt and they weren't by her side. They were clueless as to how she was.  
  
Piper let the world around her return and heard how forced her breathing was.   
  
She tried to quiet it down as she looked at her big sister. She was pacing, worry etched on her face.  
  
Piper had watched Prue sitting with a blank look on her face, not moving for a minutes before she couldn't take it. She had shouted at Prue, until what happened sunk in and she stopped blocking it out.   
  
In true Prue fasion she only cried for a few minutes before she sucked it up and began her pacing.  
  
A voice penitrated her mind. "Halliwell?"  
  
She hadn't even noticed the doctor entering the private waiting room.  
  
Prue had already answered as she stood by Piper.  
  
"Im Jen. I treated your sister when she came in. Right Now, Paige is up in surgery."  
  
"Why?" Piper blurted out.  
  
"It was a bad fall your sister took and unfortunately her head took the brunt of it. There's a lot of swelling in her brain and we're hoping surgery will relieve that. But... there is a chance of brain damage."  
  
Prue and Piper were visably shocked.   
  
A tear escaped the younger of the two as she struggled to hold back her guilt.  
  
"What? How can... How large a chance." Prue demanded more than asked.  
  
"I couldn't say--"  
  
"Just tell us!" Prue tried to calm down. "Please."  
  
The doctors gaze broke and fell to her feet. "I'd say it'd be unlikly that there's no damage."  
  
Piper's legs gave out and she fell onto the seat, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"What's damage?" Prue askd, her voice quivering like her body but she refused to give in to her tears.  
  
"That I really don't know. It could be anything from slightly slurred speech to... very low brain activity."  
  
"My sister could be a vegatable?"   
  
"I understand how upsetting this must be but you shouldn't think about this until you know for sure."  
  
"How long till we know?"  
  
"I don't think it'll be any more than a few hours." She let the state of them sink in. "Maybe you should go home and collect some things. She'll need you when she gets out of surgery." She turned to leave. "I hope its good news."  
  
Prue slowly sank next to a now openly sobbing Piper. She put her arm around her sister and kissed her head. "Honey, we can fix this. I need you to calm down and come home with me."  
  
Piper looked up at Prue with her blood shot and puffy eyes, "How? How can we fix this?"  
  
"we're witches, and witches help poeple, right? So we can heal, Paige." Prue explained.  
  
Piper felt some hope as she realised what Prue was saying made sense. "Let's go." She aid simply as she pulled Prue from the room.  
  
They drive home was long and quiet. Each Halliwell lost in thoughts and fears for their baby sister's life. 


	4. Part 4

HalliwellGirls - Phoebe doesn't exsist in this series. It's from the beginning but paige a the third sister. Its explained in the previous stories u can read by going to my profile.   
  
  
Part 4  
"Prue, how do we know this will work?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue's face showed her grief but she quickly wiped it off. "We don't." She answered honestly.  
  
Piper was even more nervous as they aprroached the main desk.   
  
"Can I speak to a doctor about my sister, Paige Halliwell?" Prue said.  
  
"If you'd like to sit down I'll get a doctor to come talk to you." She replied.  
  
Prue and Piper barely had to wait 3 minutes before a doctor approached them.   
  
"Halliwell?" He asked to make sure.  
  
"That's us." Prue said.  
  
"Im Doctor Roe, I'm dealing with your sister."  
  
Piper buted in, "How Is she?"   
  
"The surgery wasn't as big a success as we'd have hoped."  
  
"What's that meant to mean?" Prue asked with some anger. Piper squeezed her big sisters hand to give her some support.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your sister has definate brain damage. We can't be sure to what extent but at this time I'd say it's severe."  
  
Piper hung her head as she cried, while Prue didn't let the words hurt her. She had all her trust in the spell they carried.  
  
"Can we see her now?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "Of course. I'll take you up. You should know that she's banged up from the fall and the surgery. Also we've got her intubated."  
  
Prue just nodded as she put her arm around Piper and followed quietly behind the doctor.  
  
As the two witches entered the room Piper almost ran back out. Nohing could prepare them for seeing their baby sister, bandaged, broken and caged in by machines.  
  
"Oh god, Prue." Piper said as she turned away from PAige and burried her head in her big sister's shoulder.  
  
Prue put her hand on the back of Piper's head. "It'll be ok, honey. We just need to say this spell. Can you do that for me?" Prue asked, swallowing back her tears. She was finding it harder and harder to hold in her emotions.  
  
Piper nodded. "She can't die, Prue. I've been a bitch to her and I haven't gave her a chance ince she came back and I need to tell her how much I love her."   
  
"Shhh, you can make all that up once we help her." Prue promised.   
  
As they moved to the each side of Paige they both found it harder to stay calm but they had to consentrate on casting the spell.  
  
"How do we explain her being healthy to the doctors?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well... I think this will erase everything that happened to Paige from the attack." Prue answered.  
  
Piper nodded and took Paige's hand and place the other on her shoulder. All the while trying to be gentle. Paige look so vulnerable like touching her would only injure her futher.  
  
Prue followed Piper's actions after placing the spll on Paige's stomach so they could both read it.  
  
Making eye contact signaled the start of their chanting.   
  
As they repeated the spell they felt the magick wash over them and let it lead them as they closed their eyes, chanting becoming louder and stronger until bam! It was over.  
  
Cautiously opening one eye Piper looked around.  
  
The attic? How in the hell did they end up in the attic? And where was Paige?  
  
"Prue? It didn't work! Why didn't it work!" She shoued.  
  
Prue looked just as pissed off. "I don't know... Stupid ass magic!" Prue screamed as she shoved the stand with the BOS on it to the floor.  
  
Piper ran her fingers through her hair, "We have to get back to the hospital. What if... She can't be alone."  
  
Prue charged ou of the attic intent on going straight to her sister's bed side.  
  
As they got to the bottom of the stairs Piper nearly had a heart attack.   
  
Paige was sat on the bottom stap, head leaning against the banister. She just looked up at her sisters, not sure what to say.  
  
She was slightly shocked when both Prue and Piper attacked her in a fierce hug and showered her in kisses and tears.  
  
After some time Prue pulled away and took Paige's face in her hands, just like she had done the first night Paige came home. She looked her over, checking her for any marks, making sure she was healthy and healed.   
  
"I'm ok, now." Paige choked out.  
  
"You remember?" Piper asked with an edge of horror.  
  
Paige nodded as she let her eyes fall. "I was... I knew what as going on... I could think but I couldn't feel or move."  
  
Piper once again put her arms around Paige and held her baby sister. "It's over now."   
  
Prue stroaked Paige's hair. Maybe being a witch wasn't so bad if they could just reverse bad things. 


	5. Part 5

Part 5  
Prue watched the kettle with her arms crossed.   
  
They were right about that 'watched kettle's don't boil' thing.   
  
But for once that was the point.   
  
She had to stay out of her sisters way for a while. She sensed Piper's readiness to talk and finally to forgive.  
  
Prue realised just how impatient she was as she tasted blood in her mouth. Why did she have to bite her lip when she was nervous?   
  
They all did it, in the family. The family that consisted of her, Piper and Paige and it had almost fallen apart.  
**********  
  
  
Paige and Piper both sat at opposite ends of he sofa from when Prue had left them.   
  
There was an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding them and they both felt it. They also both knew they were killing time until they got into a deep discusiion.  
  
Something they had to do to fully move on and live with each other.  
  
Paige wanted to tell Piper that it was ok and she knew Piper still loved her but it was up to Piper to say those things.   
  
Piper forced herself to start. "I... I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I didn't want to be.. it's just... with everything that happend and no one told me anything and I walked about everyday desperate to know how you were or if you were even alive but I was too damn stubborn to ask."   
  
The two sisters subconsciously edged closer too each other.  
  
"It's ok, I was just as responsable-"  
  
"No! It's not ok. I was such a bad sister to you and I can't forgive myself for that. But today when I seen you..." Piper couldn't continue as she tried to hold back tears.   
  
Paige reached out and took Piper' hand.   
  
"I thought I lost you and I never felt anything so terrifying. I can't keep acting like I don't forgive you when I have but I can't stop this stupid awkward feeling!" Piper stated, becoming gradually more upset.  
  
Paige gently wiped away a tear a that made its way down her big sister's face, "You have every right to act the way you hav been. I hurt you and its only normal that it still's makes things awkward. I made it this way but its not too late to fix it."  
  
Piper exclaimd, "But it almost was too late!"   
  
Paige closed her eyes, sometimes the truth forces you to take a moment.  
  
Piper continued, "I'm just so sorry that it took losing you for me to let go and stop being so stubborn."  
  
"Just stop!" Paige snapped but insantly regretted it when she saw the sad look on her sister's face. "You have to stop being sorry. You acted the way you did rightfully. I know how much I hurt you, what I did was unfogivable." Paige squeezed her sister's hand again, "Pipe, can we just start over?" She asked with new weakness.  
  
Piper failed to hold back the lump in her throat so answered in a near breaking voice, "yeah, squirt."   
  
Paige's tears began to match Piper's. The use of her old pet name causing her to go to breaking point. Piper had used it since she could remember, it started as a reference to how small she was but in the end she over took both her sisters hieghtwise.   
  
Piper then pulled Paige into a tight embrace. They each hugged like it was their last and couldn't bear to let go.   
  
They stayed that way until they heard Prue trying to quietly pad into the room.   
  
When Piper felt her baby sister begin to pull away she tightened her grip. "Pruedence, get your ass over here." She said in the normal Piper tone.  
  
Prue smiled feintly and done as Piper ordered. She put her arms round her little sisters, her family.  
  
After a few minutes Prue noticed something out the corner of her eye. Looking up she saw the familiar, yet completely abnormal blue orbs fall fom the ceiling and make a b-line for her baby sister.  
  
They beat her to warning Paige as they penetrated her skull. She gently pulled Piper back.   
  
They were both prepared to wait for Paige's vision to pass but it didn't go as last time, Paige's eyes snapped open to reveal completely black eyes.   
  
Both Prue and Piper gasped and as Prue looked her sister over she realised it was as if Paige was frozen. Her chest wasn't moving, she made no sound. This kick started Prue as she held Paige's face in her hands, "Paige! Snap out of it! Paige!" She said forcefully. When there was no visable change she panicked, what else could she do that wouldn't injure her sister? 


	6. Part 6

A/N: Hey, so no Phoebe in this series. Its a start over where Phoebe never exsisted. let me know what you think.  
Part 6  
Piper who was still sitting right beside her litle sister was staring on in utter fear. They were new to the supernatural and seeing your baby sister, frozen, not breathing, not moving with black eyes and witnessing god only know's what you get a little scared.  
  
Prue had been trying to snap her out of it for some time. She knew it hadn't been as long as it felt.   
  
Finally the tense figure of Paige crumbled as she fell back into the couch gasping for air.   
  
Prue could see Paige was trying to speak but she was too starved of oxygen to think about talking yet. "Just breath, honey. Take your time." She said soothingly.  
  
Paige closed her eyes to hold back the spinning but she saw the images again so forced herself to open them. After getting her breathing to a more normal pattern she looked at her eldest sister through habit.   
  
"Prue, he ripped them apart, all for fun. He was so happy and they screamed so much. I could feel how frightened they were." Paige said as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Prue wiped Paige's tears away like so many times before, "I know this is hard but can you tell me what you saw from the beginning?" She asked gently.  
  
Paige slowly agreed. "It was the guy... demon, who hurt me the other day. He was... so evil and he was killing people, lots of people. He hurting them and ripping thm apart like an animal. They didn't stand a chance." She said shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
Piper protectively put her arm over Paige's shoulders.   
  
"I think we should look through the Book of Shadow for this guy. This is weirder than normal cause I'm sure we killed him so now it's our job to stop him." Prue said taking charge.  
  
"I'm not sure we can. Prue. He' strong, I could feel how powerful he was." Paige said with fear in her voice.  
  
Prue gave her litle siser a comforting smile and tuked a piece of hair behind her ear. "We're powerful too."  
***************  
  
Prue slammed he book shut. "This is getting us no where. Why hasn't anybody indexed this stupid thing!" She said in frustration.  
  
Piper got up from Paige's side and paced the attic. "Do you think he's going to come after us again?"  
  
While Her older sisters discussed the possibilities of being attacked by the manic dead evil walking Paige stared at her glass of water. She couldn't shake that feling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to happen.   
  
She could still hear the screams of that demons victims. It was chilling. He had almost taken her life too. If it wasn't for the spell she'd probably be dead... or better off dead.   
  
Paige forced herelf from her thoughts, vision of her death, of her grieving sisters was just too much. Looking up she gasped out of instinct and the glass she had been holding slipped from her non-exsistant grip.  
  
She knew these women. They were her family, her grams and mother. She may not have spent time with her mother but she had cried over enough picures in her life to know her when she saw her.  
  
Prue and Piper were turned to Paige at the sound of glass breaking but never got their eyes to go the full way across the room. They both stood in silent shock, mouths slightly opened, at the sight of their mother and grams... their dead mother and grams.  
  
Patty and Penny Halliwell stood in the centre of the attic looking at their girls. Patty with tears in her eyes. The younger generation made no sign of moving, they were all too shocked that was obvious. Everyone just stard at each other until Piper's passing out broke Patty and Penny's stare although Prue and Paige still couldn't find it in themselves to move. Paige thought it might have been comical if she could could tear her eyes from her mother. Everyone staring at each other, gobsmacked while one feints and no one moves.  
  
"Oh my babies." Patty said as she put her hand to her mouth holding back tears.   
  
Paige still stared wide eyed at her mother, "Prue?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"They're there." She answered in much the same manour.  
  
Paige leapt out of the seat and ran to her mom, she melted into her embrace and burst into tears. She was so overwhelmed with emotions she didn't even know exsisted.  
  
Penny meanwhile sprung into action.   
  
She walked up to Prue and looked her over, "you're looking well, darling. Now let's do something about poor Piper. I think we gave you all quite the shock." She said leaving a stunned Prue still standing there.   
  
She went to a drawer and pulled out a bag of what looked like herbs. Openning it she bent down next to Piper and layed the bag near her nose.   
  
With in a few seconds Piper was coming too trying to bat the awful stench away from her nose.   
  
Piper swatted Penny's hand away. "Grams... I'm too tired." She mummled until everything came back to her and she jumped up.  
  
Penny realised they had a lot of explaining to do and they should stop freaking out her granddaughters.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there staring. Don't I get hugs anymore?" She asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
Prue and Piper didn't give it a second thought before fiercely hugging their grandmother.  
  
It wasn't as easy with Patty, Prue and Piper kept sneaking glances, too frightened she'd dissappear if they approached her.   
  
Penny gave her two eldest granddaughters a final squeeze before telling them to go to their mother.   
  
She'd raised them, she knew when they were hesitant or anxious.  
  
Prue and Piper cautiously made their way to Patty and Paige but as she opened out her arms to them, a tearful smile on her face they crumbled into the embrace. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
The 3 sisters sat side by side on the sofa while Patty and Penny sat across from them. They were trying to take in what their moher and grandmother had told them.  
  
They now knew about witchcraft, their heritage and destiny, the elders, demons, warlocks and other types of good and evil.   
  
On voice broke the silence of the room, "Why am I different from my sisters?" Paige asked with the worry evident in her voice.  
  
Patty sighed and let her gaze fall to her mother. Penny gave her the, 'want me to explain?' look but PAtty just turned to her youngest daughter.   
  
"You are not diferent. You just have some extra abilities. Your father was a very special man, unlike Victor. He was a whitelighter." Patty saw their confused faces and continued, "Whitelighters are the gaurdian Angels of witches. He was my whitelighter and we fell in love. Which means you got half of his powers too. The orbing and the way your premonitions come."  
  
"Orbing?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes. Moving from one place to another in little blue orbs. Quite exciting power really." Penny ansered.  
  
Paige wasn't really listenning but stored the fact she could orb from one place to another. She was feeling awkward about the conversation of her father.   
  
It was something never really dealt with in their family. Both fathers had nothing to do with their daughters and it wasn't a big deal. May have sounded strange but to them it was natural. They had each other and their grandmother.   
  
And yet Paige was having a 'my sister's will hate me because my dad makes me different' attack.   
  
Feeling Prue squeze her hand seemed to give her more reassurance than she could have imagined.   
  
Paige kicked herself for letting a silly doubt even cross her mind. Her Sisters didn't even think about something as stupid as that. Bottom line: they were all Halliwell's.  
  
Prue nudged her baby sister, "you ok?"  
  
Paige snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, just thinking. So am I our whitelighter?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"No." Patty started. "You don't have all whitelighter abilities. Only orbing and you'll probably develop the skill to sense your sisters and evil."  
  
Paige laughed, "Spidey sense!" She exclaimed without thinking, quickly regretting it when her family stared at her blankly. "Ok, so I'm a geek. Who's our whitelighter then?"  
  
"All in due time, dear." Penny said with a small smile.  
  
The sisters just sighed, they knew there Grams, that was always a 'I'm not telling you, just wait and see.'  
  
Prue looked to Piper who had been petty quiet to see her looking overly upset. She frowned an took her sister's hand. "Honey?"  
  
Piper didn't acknowledge her sister, instead she got up and through her arms around Penny. "I missed you so much, Grams." She whispered.  
  
Penny was caught slightly off guard but then kicked herself for being so naive. Holding Piper tight she wondered how she could think her granddaughters could just deal with her being there in the flesh again.  
  
Rubing Piper's back as she always had Penny pulled away, "I missed you too, Darling. You look so grown up now." She added with a proud smile.  
  
Piper snifled back her tears then sat in between her grandmother and mother. Both silently comforting her.  
  
"Girls, we're here for a reason." Patty started seriously. "When Paige was hurt you used magic to save her. We call that personal gain and its something of a punishable offense."  
  
"What?!" Prue shouted in shock. "Punished for saving our sister?!"  
  
"Pruedence, calm down. i know this is a shock but hear your mother out." Penny scoulded.  
  
Prue felt like a kid again as she bit her tongue.  
  
Patty continued, "When you used magic to help yourself it brought back the demon that hurt Paige and gave him invicable powers. When Paige had the preminition it was him she saw, and his victims."   
  
Paige felt sick, "It's my fault. I felt their deaths and I caused it."  
  
"No! It is not your fault. We weren't about to let you die!" Prue tuned to her mother, "Isn't magic there to help people?!"  
  
"Innocents. Not ourself." Patty anwered calmly.  
  
Prue was starting to turn red in anger, "She was innocent! She was saving Piper! She didn't ask to be hurt!"  
  
Penny joined in, "It's not fair but you have to understand the diferences between good and evil-"  
  
Prue butted in, "no, you have to understand I would never let my baby sister die!"  
  
"STOP IT!" Paige shouted.  
  
Silence fell as everyone looked to Paige.  
  
"We were wrong, Ok? You didn't see... feel those people die. I did and I won't sit back and let it continue. Can Prue and Piper reverse what they done to me and cancel out what he did?"   
  
Patty nodded gravely, "yes."  
  
"We won't." Piper added. "It could kill you."  
  
"You have to let fate run it's course." Patty told them.  
  
"No! You can't just walk in here after all this time and tell me to let my sister die! You can shove it and you can tell everyone else to!" Prue screamed at her mother.  
  
Patty finally clicked to what everyone else already knew: Prue was angry at her for dying.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your first boyfriend, your first prom or your graduation but I was watching Prue and every time you made me proud. I've always been there for you but you never accepted that. Always the strong one. Now's your time to shout at me, Prue."  
  
Prue began breathing quicker as she tried to stop her eyes from watering. "Why did you leave me?!" She said emotionally. Covering her face with her hands she felt ashamed.   
  
As Patty approached her eldest, Prue tore her hands away. "Why didn't you just let me see you?! You can do it now. Fix it. I can't lose anyone else." She said, her voice breaking with unshed tears throughout.  
  
Patty reached out and enveloped her distraught daughter in a hug. "Shhh. Everything happens for a reason, sweetheart. You have to trust that it'll be ok."  
  
Prue burried her head into her mum's shoulder. She was right. Deep down none of them could let innocent people die for there own selfish reasons. 


	8. Part 8

A/N: This is the third story in a series, check my profile to read the others. You won't get this one otherwise.   
Part 8  
Prue, Piper and Paige sat in the attic.   
  
They had just said a painful goodbye to their Grams and mother and were trying to get themself together for yet another hard task.  
  
Piper had taken their leaving worst. She was only just calming down, breathing raggedly under Prue's arm.   
  
Paige was sitting psyching herself up. She had to stay strong to make sure her sisters reversed their spell, although she felt anything put strong and together. Terrified and anxious? Yes.  
  
Prue looked to Paige over the middle sister's head. She looked spaced. "Paige?"   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Sweetie?"   
  
Paige looked up, finally letting her big sister's voice touch her.  
  
"You ok?" Prue asked with concern in her voice.  
  
Paige broke eye contact with Prue knowing her eyes would give her away. "I'm ok. It's Piper I'm worried about."  
  
"Don't be." Came a mufled voice. Piper sat up, "I'm fine, now." Although her features screamed she wasn't. Her eyes were red and puffy as was her face but as always Piper's eyes held her inner feelings. They were sad and they were confused.  
  
Prue gently stroakd Piper's hair, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"I think you need to reverse the spell now, before there's even more deaths." Paige spat out.  
  
Piper shook her head, "We can't do this to you. I... I won't."   
  
Paige reached forward and to Piper's hand hoping to comfort her. "I know you don't WANT to do this, honey, neither do I but it's not about what we want. It's about what we HAVE to do. I know you Piper and you don't want these innocent people suffering because of us either."  
  
Piper was near tears again. Paige was right the one time Piper needed her not to be.  
  
Prue had unconciously tightened her grip around Piper. Swallowing back her fears she looked deep into Paige's eyes, "Are you sure about this? I mean completely."  
  
Paige held Pue's gaze. "I know this is right, Prue. Like mum said, we have to let fate run it's course."  
  
Prue let out a small sigh as she got up and walked to the book. Flicked for a few seconds she was on the reversal spell.  
  
Tracing the words with her fingers she wonderred how so few words would impact her life. The uncertainties brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"Found it?"  
  
Prue sniffed, "uhh, yeah." Lifting the book she stood in the middle of the attic.   
  
Paige and Piper joined her, all of the facing each other almost in a triangle.  
  
Paige looked at her sisters, "Don't look so scared."  
  
They brushed the comment off because they were scared.   
  
Piper put her hand to Paige's cheek and gave her some reassurance. "I love you."   
  
Paige nodded as a few tears escaped, "Love you too, Pipe."   
  
Prue refused to say anything that resembled a goodbye, she wasn't giving up.   
  
"Sit down." Prue told them. She laid the book between her and Piper.  
  
Each taking one of Paige's hands they looked at the words on the book.   
  
They began to chant "What was awakened from it's sleep, once must again slumbered deep."   
  
Paige tried to block everything out by focusing on Piper's eyes. She could always find a calm, tranquillity when she starred at Piper. Her eyes were warm and safe. Prue's were protective and passionate, not what she needed right then.  
  
As they reached the fourth chant there was a change.   
  
In that one moment everything stopped and Piper knew by the emptiness of her baby sister eyes that Paige was gone. 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
Prue rushed forward, catching Paige before she hit the ground.  
  
Brushing Paige's hair from her face, Prue gently shook her. "Paige! Open your eyes. Come on, look at me." She ordered sternly.  
  
She wasn't letting her insticts through, they were screaming that her baby sister was dead, that if she checked for a pulse she wouldn't find one. So she didn't check, just ordered Paige to wake up.   
  
Piper's destroyed voice broke the pain of the room, "She's Gone."  
  
Prue just stared at her sister on the verge of breakdown.   
  
She was wrong.   
  
Paige would wake up and say 'I told you so' with a spark in her eyes.   
  
Prue let her tear blurred vision fall to Paige. She pulled her hands back.  
  
She was cold and blue. The way she would be without the spell.   
  
Prue began to tremble, shock was setting in.  
  
Oh God, she wouldn't see Paige walking into the kitchen at 10am with bedhead, eyes half closed and a general innocence about her, begging Piper for cofee and French toast. And she wouldn't have to listen to her awful singing. Something Prue had grown to find comforting. Paige belting out some song of hope, of despair or something completely meaningless, with her headphones on and playing way too loud or any normal person to stand.  
  
Piper crawled forward, unable to watch Prue's quiet grief any longer.   
  
Carefully she pulled her little sister's body into her lap, the freezing tempreture of her skin made it all too real. Paige was gone and it was all Piper's fault.   
  
Piper hugged Paige close, rocking them both as gut wrenching sobs quaked through her.  
  
Piper's cries pulled Prue from her thoughts. Watching Piper apologizing to their dead sister finally caused Prue's rage to run free.  
  
Ungracefully getting to her feet Prue looked towards the ceilling. "It was meant to be ok! You said it'd be ok! You can't just lie like that!! It's not ok!!"   
  
Prue roughly tried to wipe away her tears which didn't help anything.   
  
Then she lunged for the book of shadows. The thing that seemed responsable for hurting... no breaking her family. She threw it with amazing strength the length of the attic where it smacked of the the wall but landed unharmed.  
  
The raging Halliwell then grabbed anything and everything she could get her hands on in the cluttered attic and fired them across the room until she both ran out of objects and anger. Only grief filled her as she sank to her knee's.   
  
Her sobbing became her shouting and her shouting became her sobbing.  
  
Piper let her eyes open, sore from squeezing them shut. She could see the colors of her sister's bright top contrasted by her dark hair.   
  
Pulling back, but still keeping a strong hold of her sister's body, she took in her sister's now cold features. She started to stroke her hair as she always did when either were upset yet this time she knew it was entirely for herself. She needed her little sister, she'd always been there she couldn't just not be.  
  
Piper began playing over the previous weeks, hearing but too absorbed in her grief to go to Prue.  
  
She had been cold and uncaring towards Paige for the first time in her life and she hated every second of it but she couldn't stop acting that way.   
  
Then she saw that horrifing afternoon. The demon apparing, her freezing thn Paige pushing her out the way only to be hit instead.   
  
She shouldn't have froze, she should have froze the room.   
  
It was her fault that she was cradling her sister's dead body.  
  
Piper was all set to resume her cying into Paige's shoulder when a warm glow stole her attention.   
  
Thi glow eminated from her sister's chest and began to slowly spread out across her body, as it reached her head Piper noticed the color was returning to her skin and lips, she looked like a peacefully sleeping Paige.  
  
Then something shocking happened, Paige's eyes snapped open, causing Piper to gasp and start breathing again. 


	10. Part 10

AN: Last Part but I'll be back as soon as I figure out the next story. Thanks for all ur comments.  
  
Part 10  
Paige felt the oxygen diffusing in her lungs and it burned for longer than she thought she could bare.   
  
As Paige's surroundings slowly became visable she could see Piper, her big sister.   
  
One by one her senses came back and she felt a wetness on the side of her face.   
  
Warm droplets. Like tears. Piper was crying?   
  
As she took in her sister's features she could see he despair on her face and soon heard the cries.  
  
Without thinking she reached out her arms and embraced Piper tightly.   
  
What was wrong with her? Why was she holding Paige while crying her heart out?  
  
Then the weeks memories looded back to Paige like a dream or remember the previous night when you wake up.  
  
She tightened her grip on Piper and began whispering small comforts.  
  
As Piper began to calm down to quiet weeping she registered another person crying. Prue and it was more like a heart pulling, violent cry.   
  
Gently breaking away from Piper but keeping an am around her she saw Prue, in front of them, lurched over in the stage of wretching sobs, like she would vomit at any moment.   
  
It unsettled Paige to know end, she'd never seen Prue cry like this. Never.  
  
The youngest tucked Piper's hair behind her ear and carefully studied her. She looked so fragile but Prue was close to hysterical so she had know choice but to go to her.  
  
As if knowing her little sister's thoughts, Piper gave Paige a 'go on' look and kissed her cheek.  
  
Paige cautiously crawled over to her big sister, not really sure how to start.   
  
She reached out and placed a comforting hand on Prue's back and continued round to face her.   
  
"Prue?" She asked, surprised by the shakeyness of her own voice.  
  
Prue didn't seem to hear her, probably couldn't through her own violent crying.  
  
Paige let instinct take over as she pulled Prue towards her and wrapped her arms around her, slowly rocking her.  
  
"It's ok, honey. Just calm down, I'm here now. Shh, come on Prue, calm down." She whispered into her big sister's hair.  
  
Paige felt her sister tense as she seemed to registar the voice. She then heard a small mummble from Prue. She could somehow tell she had asked if it was really her.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie, it's really me. I'm right here." She reassured.  
  
Prue began to cry harder which panicked Paige at first but then she put herself in Prue's place, she was crying in relief.  
  
Within seconds Piper was beside then, her arms engulfing them both.  
*************  
  
Prue sleepily opened her eyes and saw a head beside her. Piper's head.  
  
As she fully woke up a shadow fell over her heart.   
  
Paige. She'd even dreamed her little sister was back and alive.   
  
Prue froze, someone just snored, and it wasn't Piper. It came from behind Prue.   
  
Slowly turning over Prue saw possibly the most amazing sight of her life: Paige, mouth gaping, letting out a small snore.  
  
Prue didn't want to move, what if it wasn't real?   
  
Paige sighed in her sleep and began to wake up.  
  
As her vision cleared she saw Prue, staring at her with apprehention. Unsure of how to start she just tried to sound normal.  
  
"Morning sunshine." 'Nice one Paige' she thought to herself.  
  
Prue threw her arm around Paige and hugged her. "I thought it was a dream."   
  
"It's real. I'm back."   
  
Another voice joined in, "But how?"   
  
Prue and Paige broke away and turned to face Piper.   
  
"Good question." Paige said, "I don't even remember anything. You saying the spell and then waking up."   
  
"What happened?" Prue asked. "Last night, I mean. I don't... I don't think I took anything in. I don;t even remember getting to bed."   
  
Piper took a breath knowing she was the only one who could explain.   
  
"I was... I was holding Paige and then there was a glow thing, all over her body, then she just woke up. Completely fine and healthy." Piper took a few seconds to calm herself, she didn't want to be crying again. "So... I hugged her then she went to you because you were... just devistated and you didn't even notice when we brought you down here and put you to bed, you eventually cried yourself to sleep."  
  
Prue looked embarresed. "So no explination to why Paige is alive."  
  
"Mum and Grams?" Paige suggested.  
  
Each thought it over.  
  
"Makes sense. Maybe it was just warning about the personal gain thing." Piper said.  
  
"Had to have been." Prue then finally let something sink in. "God, mum and Grams were back."  
  
Piper and Paige just nodded, thinking back to the previous afternoon.  
  
"I think our lives are gonna be very weird from now on." Paige added.  
  
"Just don't ever die again." Prue said with a serious face.   
  
Paige took in both her big sister's red, swallon eyes and sad looks and knew she couldn't die on them, she couldn'r bare to hurt them that much.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Thank you for trying to protect me, honey. I'm so sorry about not forgiving you sooner. It shouldn't have taken all that to make me forgive." She said ashamed.  
  
Paige streched over and squeezed her sister's hand. "It doesn't matter now, Pipe. I didn't deserve to be forgiven straight away. Maybe, we can sort everything out now. And we can save the world in between."  
  
"As long as we stick together, we'll get by." Prue said as she pulled her sister's into a group hug. 


End file.
